Inevitable Disruption
by MsDreamcatcher123
Summary: Charisma "Carrie" Thompson has to move to small town Amorisville with little sister Cecilia Anderson while Mom is out on a year-long cruise ship job. Stacked with responsibilities, worries, and having to settle into such a still town, Carrie is trying to manage with the sudden changes of locations and pace. OC Possible pairings later, but I doubt it. USED TO OVERCOME WRITERS BLOCK.
1. Sweet Amoris

**DISCLAIMER: All characters used in this story belongs to their respectful owners. **

**I'm writing this only because it will help me get over my writers block. If you guys like it, I'll keep going with it. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Sweet Amoris

It was almost too good to be true. My little sister and I were finally moving out of bustling New York City to small Amorisville, North Carolina. Mom told Cecilia and I about it, and that she would like us to stay there and live from September to next September while she was on her year-long cruise business trip.

At first, I didn't want to. I was all protests and arguments with her. Little Cecilia even tried to protest against it. We were comfortable here, in our little apartment deep in New York City and didn't want to change locations, schools, and houses. But Mom had a way with her words, saying that we could breath countryside air, next to a glistening river where we could swim in during the summer, and listen to the small chatter of the neighborhood folk. I decided, why not.

Mom left immediately to her job trip before Cecilia and I got onto the plane. Cecilia was heartbroken that Mom was leaving so soon. Can't say I didn't feel the same way. Mom said she left a red Hyundai Sonata at North Carolina's airport that we could use when we got there. She already had arrangements of an upstairs apartment in Amorisville, close to a small shop, high school, middle school, and clothing shop for our needs.

The only catch was; I needed to get a job to support Cecilia and I.

I had the choice to enroll myself into school or not, but I definitely had to get the papers to put Cecilia into school, whether I liked it, she liked it, or not.

Before mom left, she gave us two necklaces. Cecilia's necklace was a heart charm that had a picture of Mom in it. Mine was a silver chain holding a vile of glitter (Pixie Dust, Mom calls it), with fangs holding it in its clutches. I liked it. Mom then pulled us into a tight hug, and whispered, "I hope you girls learn a lot during your year at Amorisville." She looked at me. "I hope you do especially, Charisma."

I narrowed my eyes. I never liked it when someone called me by my full name. Charisma is a name for charismatic people. I hate people in general. I got into fights at school because some kids decided to call me by my full name in the middle of the school year, knowing fully how much I hated it.

Mom waved bye to us as we got on the plane. Cecilia tugged at my sweater, as if she might lose me too for an entire year, too.

I looked down at her sad face. Twelve years old, and she is already being separated from Mom. "It's okay, Cece." I soothed. "We'll be alright. It'll be fun, I swear it." Her face softened, and she hugged me around my waist at my side.

After the long, boring plane ride, we entered North Carolina.

When we found the red Hyundai Sonata mom left for us in the parking lot, we took off to our destination, even through it was almost two hours away by car. Cece sat in the front seat, window rolled down, and seemed to have actually found some comfort. I had my window rolled down as I drove through big cities and large traffic jams on the way to Amorisville. Cece had me pop in a Three Days Grace CD that I bought last week at Walmart with my saved money. We both liked it because it satiated Cece's love for Adams (the lead singer) voice, and mine for rock.

Finally getting through a tough traffic jam, I took an old exit off the 81 into bustling Greensboro, zoomed through Raleigh, and off the main road, deep past woods and bush, we finally reached Amorisville.

Cece touched my hand on the gear, silently telling me to slow down. I curtly did.

The town was calm, barely any cars in sight. Old houses surrounded the entrance of the actual town. Intimidating old ladies and men sat on the rickety porches in their rocking chairs, eyeing my car as I slowly eased into the town. They looked at me like I was a crazy person looking for directions. Being who I am, I pressed the gas, like I knew what I was doing.

Far from it, actually.

A large building from the right popped into view, which I assumed was the market. More formally, a store called The Dollar Shop. Next to it, The Clothes Shop. Across the road was the Cafe, also a Bank, and across from there was Sweet Amoris High School. Down that road was Sweet Amoris Middle School. Dead ahead was a Jewelry Store, out of all other things that could of been there instead.

"Carrie! The apartment! I see it!" Cece stuck herself out the window just to point at it behind The Clothing Shop.

"Get your head back inside the car, I know its there!" I snapped. I stopped at the stop light, flicked on my blinker, and waited for it to turn green.

Cece sat down, her lips pursing. I rolled my eyes and rested my elbows on the car door, wind blowing in through the car windows. I looked and noticed a truck pulled up to the traffic light beside me, its blinker going the other direction. I looked at the driver in the white 07 Chevy Tahoe. It was an upset-looking blond haired guy. He looked the same age as me. I'd have to admit, he was gorgeous, but not really my type.

The light switched green. I spun the wheel to the right and drove. I looked to the Tahoe at the corner of my eye and noticed his green eyed gaze upon me. I ignored him and looked to the apartment.

"This is a nice little place." Cece commented.

"Probably has crappy heating." I muttered, pulling into the parking lot of the apartments. "The winter must be cold as hell next to a frozen river."

"Don't jinx it, Carrie. We're in North Carolina. At least it's a state warmer than New York City."

"New York City had a hundred percent humidity, like Mississippi. This place isn't filled with enough human life to create a fraction of the humidity warmth of New York." I threw the car into park next to the entrance of the bland orange, two story building. As Cece and I were climbing out of the car, an old woman with messy brown hair stepped out out of the apartment door to greet us.

"Well, hello there, young ones!" She greeted, smiling.

We grabbed our suitcases out of the trunk and wheeled them into the building.

"I'm Anise, by the way. Nice to meet new people around here." She said as she lead us to the apartment upstairs. "This town is very small."

"I noticed." I said. Cece glared at me from the corner of her eye.

"Not many new people come around here. Sometimes it's just teenagers and young ones like you two who come here for our high school's graduation rate." Anise went on as she led us up stairs. "Now, I don't mind a little noise, like a party or a celebration, but I definitely mind pets in this building." She stopped walking. "And here is your apartment." She motioned to an old red door not far from the staircase. "Here are your keys. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs with my husband." She waved, then took off.

I gave Cece the extra key. "If you lose that key, I will beat you."

Cece laughed and shoved it in her jean pocket. "You know you won't, Carrie."

I shoved the key into the doorknob and twisted it open.

Walking in, I became amazed, despite my mood about this place. Mom must have been here already to have it furnished THIS well. The walls were white, and the kitchen at my left already had black appliances, like a stove, dish washer, fridge, and whatnot. A small dining table with four chairs were in the middle of the wall and the counter-tops. To the left, open, but small, a white L shaped couch addressed the corner, with a wide flat screen television and satellite sitting not too far from it. Surprising me, there was a sliding door to a balcony between the couch and the TV.

There were two bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall.

"I call the one next to the bathroom!" Cece dashed for the said bedroom.

I sighed deeply and walked to the bedroom across the hall from Cece's.

"After I unpack and shower, I'm getting the forms for school," I announced.

In the other room, Cece groaned.

My bedroom consisted of a sliding closet with large red drawers beside it, a large double wide bed, set with purple bed sheets, pillows, and blankets, another dresser, and a lightweight desk.

It was empty, but it will do. I laid my laptop on the desk. I sprawled my favorite dark blue blanket over the bed. I hung the only bit of clothing I brought here in my closet and put the rest of my clothes into the red drawers. The finishing touch was a picture of Richard, Mom, little Cece, and ten year old me.

Richard was Cece's dad. My dad's name was Ethan, who was Native American, like my mother. He died in a car accident, though. That is the one and only reason why I was tan with long dark hair. Cece was the same, except younger and paler, because Richard was British. He left my mom after he found out she would be working on a cruise ship for a full-time job. Mom was glad she raised me the way she did all alone, and glad that she can go to off to work with no worries because I can babysit and take care of Cece.

Sometimes she forgets that I hate responsibilities. That's why when Cece wanted a dog, I wanted nothing to do with caring for it. I don't mind filling up gas in cars, or giving it a wash, or getting the tires and oil changed for the winter, because cars can't shit and or breathe. Chores as responsibilities is a whole different thing. I'm OCD for cleaning. That's why the apartment back in New York City was immaculate.

"Hey, Carrie." Cece called from her room. "Are you gonna go to school, or no?"

"If they have a good basketball team, maybe." I called back, digging out a black and white, horizontal striped polo shirt and some old jeans. I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

I loved sports. A lot of people are jealous of my tightly muscled figure because of how much I do sports. Last summer, I did every sport I could as a challenge to a friend of mine. I even went to a horse riding barn in upstate New York just to ride horses. I liked it a lot, but that couldn't compare to my love for basketball.

After my shower, I got dressed and tied up my almost-black hair into a ponytail. Putting on my dark brown leather jacket, I called out to Cece. "Hey, Cece, if you want to come, you can."

"Nah. I wanna settle in." She responded, calling from her room. "Can you get me an Ice Cap at the cafe, please?"

"Sure thing," I called, grabbing my keys. "Lock the door and don't open it to strangers, unless its me or Anise. Okay?"

"Whatever," Cece moaned.

I opened the car door and slid in. I twisted the key in the ignition and started the engine. I listened to the hum of the new car as threw the car into reverse, back it up, and throw it into drive.

I decided to stop at the cafe before I go and get Cece's school enrollment forms.

I took a left under the stop light. I drove, and then took a left down the road the cafe was. I took a right into the driveway, found a parking spot, and parked there.

I opened the car door, and in the breezy, small town wind, I noticed a familiar white Tahoe parked three spots away. I shut the car door, shoved the keys into my jacket pocket, and walked into the cafe.

To my surprise, a lot of teenagers sat and talked in the booths of the cafe. Being the analytic person I am, and as a defense mechanism, I scanned the faces and hair colors silently.

At a table next to the door sat three girls with overly-applied makeup, clunky jewelry, black, blonde, and brown haired. One looked Japanese, another just looked plain white, and the other looked a bit tan, but still white. They were chatting with each other and texting on their phones. I ooked away before they noticed my gaze.

I looked to the next table, where a nerdy kid with googly glasses sat stiffly with textbooks open all over his table. Ick, I thought.

A table past the nerdy kid, a red haired punk guy sat with an electric guitar in his arms. He was thin, but looked like he would kick some ass if he was in a fight. He placed his fingers on the neck of the guitar and strummed the strings delicately.

I looked on the other side of the door, and boom, there was that blonde haired guy who drove the Tahoe. He was alone. I looked at him, and noticed he was reading a Stephen King book. He looked up at me,

Moving my gaze away quickly so it wouldn't look like I was looking at him, I stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" An adult in a green uniform asked.

"Can I get a medium coffee, three cream, three sugar, and a medium Ice Cap?"

"Sure thing." He tapped the computer at his right. A receipt slipped out of the machine. "That'll be two dollars and seventy-five cents."

"Thanks," I said, handing him the money. He disappeared into the kitchen.

Behind me, I heard the girls talking about me. I didn't feel like looking as I just gazed upon the menu above the kitchen and the counter.

I heard one of them whisper, "New girl, huh?..." Then another girl say, "Hey! Look! Nathaniel is looking at her."

I still resisted the urge to look. If there's anything I've learned from being picked on at school is to not look like you're asking for it, to ignore the people picking on you, to not give them a reason to bother you.

"Oh my god, he's getting up!" One of the girls exclaimed. I could hear an annoying voice from the blonde say, "Nate, sit down! She's probably nothing but trouble!"

"Hey."

I looked and it was the blonde guy. Keeping a flattened face, void of all expression, I looked at him and said, "Hey."

"I hear you're new in town. Are you going to Sweet Amoris next week?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said, giving it that _why do you care _tone in it.

"Oh.." I could tell he noticed the tone, but he ignored it. "Well, if you are, I'm the Student Council President, Nathaniel. If you want, I can give you a tour of the school next week."

The guy came with the Ice Cap and the coffee. "Hey, are you guys hiring?" I asked the employee.

"As a matter of fact, we are! Let me get the forms." He picked up a staple of forms from under the cash register and handed them to me.

I looked to Nathaniel. "I'd love to stay an chat, but I have to go." I picked up the drinks and the forms and left the building.

Once the air hit my face, I felt like I could finally breathe. That guy was too close for my personal comfort. The anger that built up inside me from the girls who were talking about me made me struggle to NOT punch them in their make-up filled faces. I climbed into the red Sonata and pulled out of there quickly.

After picking up Cece's school forms, I pulled into Sweet Amoris High School's parking lot and debated whether I should go into school or not since I was given the option.

Grabbing my coffee and locking the car, I walked into the school.

I sat in the principle's office. The chubby, stiff lady sat in her chair and asked, "Who are your parents?"

"I'm emancipated." I answered.

"Do you have some sort of I.D. photo on you?"

"It's on my Native American Status Card."

"Are you one of those kids coming here for just our graduation rate?"

"No, ma'am."

"Alrighty, then." She dug into her desk and pulled out a staple of papers and handed them to me. "Get these to me by morning and I'll see you in school."

"Thank you ma'am." I said, leaving the room and the school.

Just as I was getting into the car, I noticed the red haired punk guy from the cafe sitting on the trunk of his car. When he noticed me, he took the guitar off and laid it on the top of the car trunk. He walked towards me.

I closed the door, quickly turning on the ignition. He stood beside my door.

I rolled the tinted window down slowly. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, answer this.." He said in a husky voice, and then glared at me. "Who do you think you are?!"

"A normal human being. What about you?" I retorted.

"I'm Castiel." He introduced, and then put his hand on the top of my car to lower his face into my window pane. "I heard you moved into the apartments down the road. I've been trying for months now to get that apartment."

I had the urge to egg him on and say, "_I dare you to do something about it."_ I didn't. I didn't feel like dealing with him later during school. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I want you to move out." He demanded.

"Not happening." I retorted.

Castiel was silent for a few moments, and then noticed the school forms I had in my hands. "A little late for enrollment forms to be handed in." He then glared at me. "I hope you don't get in."

I looked away for a second the put the car into gear. I turned and gave him an emotionless stare. "I hope I don't, either." I pressed the gas and eased away.

Castiel kept his eyes trained on my car.

"I'm back, bietch." I called into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind me, placing papers and coffee onto the table.

"Did you get my Ice Cap, Carrie?" Cece called from her room.

"Come and get it before I drink it myself," I answered.

Cece came out of her room dressed in baggy sweatpants that she wore for three years at least and a tight white tank top. "That much caffine would be bad, even for you."

"I shouldn't even be giving a twelve-year-old caffine if that's how shes gonna talk to her seventeen-year-old sister." I said, swiping the caffine away from her grasp tauntingly.

"Hey! You know I'm only joking."

"I know." I smiled and gave it back to her.

I opened Cece's school enrollment forms for grade 7, and stared at the Date of Birth part. Cece looked at me eagerly, scanning what I was putting down on the paper. I looked up at her. "Your birthday is March 14th, 2000, right?"

"Right on, right on, right on," She answered, mimicing Mr. Baxter's voice from Cory In The House.

"Okay then." I scribbled my signature under Guardian. I'm temporarily emancipated, I should be able to take the Gaurdian position of my younger sister.

I pulled out my employee papers for the Cafe. "What are those?" Cece curiously asked.

"Employment forms for the Cafe down the road. Mom said I needed a job to support the both of us." I answered, scribbling my name and date of birth down on the paper.

"Are those papers for Sweet Amoris High School?"

"Yeppers." I said in a semi-enthusiastic voice.

"That's awesome! I can get a ride in to school from you!"

"Oh, hellll no. You're taking the bus, sweetie, with the window lickers and nose pickers." I answered.

"Aww man, really?" Cece moaned, tossed her head back and slumping her shoulders. "You make it sound really gross, Carrie."

"Becuase it is. And I wouldn't lie to my little sister. You're too mature for that." It's true. Cece was VERY mature for her age. Twelve years old, and she looks and acts like shes fifteen. She'll probably be a lot better than me at Geometry.

Wait a sec, she is better than me at Geometry.

Little shit is smart.

After putting the job forms down, I sat back and stared at the high school forms.

"Still figuring out whether to go in or not?" Cece guessed.

"Yeah." I swished the coffee in the styrofoam cup in my hand.

"I think you should do it. Mom said she wanted you to learn something while she was gone, right? Well, I think it's obvious she wants you to make the better choice and go to school." Cece said. "Plus, I would love to be in a teenagers house party."

"I don't throw parties, Cece. I hate people, remember? Plus, imagine how dirty this place would get real fast if there were ever ten or so kids throwing shit around." I said, changing the direction of the coffee's swishing. "But you have a point. The mom part, I mean."

"If I have a point, you should do it." She moved the papers and pen closer to me. She then looked at me intently.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it."

"Yayy!" Cece cheered.

After scribbling down my name, I asked myself if I was crazy.

* * *

**That's the end of Chaper 1! Let me know if you like it. It wasn't hard, considering I love small towns, hate people, adore my little sister (even though she can be a little shit), and love my moms red Hyundai Sonata, I could fluently pull this story together effortlessly.**

**THIS STORY WAS USED TO HELP ME GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, YOU'D HAVE TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW. KAY? KAY. **

**My Candy Love username: jillianthebored**


	2. Eventual Disdain

**Even though I finished chapter two earlier today, I got a very encouraging review from ZorraVixen and decided to keep going while my creativity is still flowing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned My Candy Love... but I don't. :(**

**WARNING: A bit of OOC, but that is what worked out for me in the plot line. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Eventual Disdain

Sleeping in a new place was almost just as hard as being around crowds of people. But here, there is no noise, other than the occasional chirp from the crickets outside. I laid on my stomach on my bed, and looked up through the window into the sky, past the lake with the crescent moon in it's reflection.

I considered myself an asshole for a moment. I considered myself a person with a snarky, bad attitude, that it was just a horrible habit I acted this way. Then I reminded myself that all that attitude all comes from years of being scarred and hurt from school and life and drama back home. I learn from my experiences, unlike most people who take it as a way to gain more attention and pity. I've learned to not worry or care about people who don't worry or care about me. I've learned that if you don't want to talk, you don't need to. People you don't like don't need your attention. Let people and things come and go, because not everything lasts forever. To each his own. Mind your own business and you won't get into trouble. Don't make too many friends, because that's where most of the drama comes from.

I learned a lot, I admitted. It made me into who I am, and learned a lot of social skills that will in turn help me survive the rest of high school and possibly college (if I can afford it).

By the way my mind was running, I doubted I would catch a wink of sleep tonight. I tossed my favorite blue blanket off and then stepped past Cece's room, the kitchen, and through the living room, onto the patio. I took a seat on one of the open chairs next to the railing.

The darkness enveloped the town. I was high enough in the air to see the roofs of the buildings. I was also high enough to feel a cold, autumn breeze blow my hair back. The school lights were still on, shimmering through the dark, along with houses and stores who are either keeping the lights on or shutting them off for the night. It was like a series of lights, like there would be in New York, except this was more homely and calm.

I gazed upon the beaming lights, and thought.

From what Annise was telling us before Cece and I went to bed, nothing ever changes here in this small town. Not many people come here, unless its just for the school, and the river during the summer. But other than that, that's all. The old people stick to old patriotic religions and traditions, and the kids are very colorful and live among their grandparents, mothers, or alone. Annise was telling us that we were the newest news and gossip this town has ever seen in the last decade. The town rarely ever gets new residents. In the winter, the high school teenagers clog the streets with their heated cars, and some nights even make a bonfire next to the river with hot chocolate. It's cozy sometimes. In the summer, the inns on the outskirts of town get a few guests here and there for the "authentic feel" of summer. Mostly they just drink and party on the beaches behind the building with that particular generations teenagers.

"It's an authentic town." Annise told us. "Every spring, in the big fields behind the trees next to the old peoples houses, we do a Civil War re-enactment. With cannons and horses and everything, just to keep the patriotic tradition alive."

Pulling back to reality, I looked over to the right side of town suddenly, where the most light was beaming from.

Different colored lights shown and flashed everywhere exuberantly. I heard some music in the distance, too. It must be some sort of party on the street or something. I looked closer and it was an old, cement walled basketball court.

Out of the blue, I heard a knock at the front door. I arched a brow, wondering, _"Who would be out this late?"_

Then, I answered myself. "Probably asshole Castiel." I muttered, assuming.

I walk to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly, it was Nathaniel, the blonde haired guy from the cafe.

His eyes were happy... excited, somewhat. He bore a casual white dress shirt with a part of the collar unbuttoned. His hair was fruffled and messy looking, like he just came out of a crowd of people, or have been dancing. He must be drunk, too. He smelled of straight up alcohol and his face was flushed.

"Err..." I started. "Can I help you?"

"My sister is having a street party at the basketball court," He stated slurrishly. "Since you're new in town, I thought maybe you would like to meet of the people you would be going to school with."

"It's the middle of the night," I muttered, rubbing my eye.

"The best time to have a lights party." He beamed.

"I don't know anyone, and that blonde haired bitch might be there... and I don't feel like punching anyone today."

"I'll be downstairs." He said.

I glared. "I don't want to go. I don't even drink!"

He made a weird giggly noise, and walked down the steps, swaying side to side.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I might as well go, I thought. Weirdo might've needed a designated driver, anyways.

I closed the door and walked to my room. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and threw on my jacket on top of it. I picked up the Sonata's keys, locked the front door, and went downstairs to find Nathaniel.

"You ready to go?" He hicked.

"You're crazy." I commented.

I stepped out of the apartment complex and seen the white Tahoe parked diagonally in the vertical parking spot right in front of the building. I looked at it with _are you fucking kidding me _eyes. Nathaniel smiled at it. "That's the best parking job I did so far."

"You're hammered. You're very hammered." I said. I rubbed my forehead. "I don't even know why I'm doing this."

Nathaniel hiccuped and said, "Because you want to prove that you aren't boring like everyone thinks you are."

I scoffed. "I am not boring, I'm just selectively silent."

"Like a phone on silent mode," Nathaniel described with a weird smile. I was starting to get annoyed with this kid.

"Fuck off."

I opened the red door of the Sonata and slid in. Nathaniel was getting in when his hit his head on the side of the car.

"Dumbass." I commented, and he finally climbed in.

I was just turning on the engine when Nathaniel starting randomly asking questions. "What's your name? Where are you from, anyways? Who do ya live with?"

"Why do you wanna know? You're the student council president. I think you can find out by yourself." I replied, turning the wheel and backing up out of the parking spot. It was dark enough for me not to see five feet in front of me. I switched on the lights and drove forward to the road.

He stayed silent.

"Is everybody going to be this drunk?" I asked him.

He made a gross scoff with his lips that made spit fly. "I don't know... maybe... yes."

"Oh my god!" I exasperatingly said, immediately wanting to stop the car, back up, go to the apartment, and go back to bed. "Why am I even going, then?!"

"Because you are bored and don't want to feel boring! Jeez." He answered.

Turning a corner, I asked, "You looked a lot smarter earlier today at the cafe. What the hell happened to that guy?"

He randomly flung his arms in the air, the back of his hands hitting the car ceiling. He suddenly stretched his arms behind his head, and then casted himself into a fit of laughter. "He's GONE when this Nathaniel gets too carried away with the beer!"

Shaking my head, I kept driving to the basketball court. Is it nice to give a dickered weirdo a ride to the same party he got drunk at? I wondered. Does it clarify my assumption of myself as an ass?

_I don't even know at this point._

Eventually, after listening to Nathaniel for two minutes mutter gibberish and make weird noises, I pulled off of the road and drive into the cafe parking lot. "I think we can walk there from here." I said, unbuckling my seat belt, the loud, bright party in view just on the other side of the bank. "Is this party even legal?"

"Nobody calls the police 'cause they're too far away." Nathaniel said. "But if they DO decide to get off their lazy asses and come after us, we'd have to run."

"Great god, I knew something wasn't legal."

Before I turned off the car, Nathaniel pressed the play button on the radio. Sign of Times immediately started to play midway through the song. I face-palmed because it was incredibly loud and Nathaniel's face twisted into a cringe. I slapped his hand off of my radio and shut it off.

"You listen to rock?" Nathaniel slurrishly asked, almost in a gross tone.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"You're so rude." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

We climbed out of the car. I clicked it locked as we started walking.

There were lights beaming from the school as we passed. It was noticeable that no one was in it, but someone was obnoxious enough to leave them on. The music was blaring from the court, and even annoying shrieks of joy were heard just that distance away. _Fucking w__hite girls. _I internally commented.

"Alright, boy." I said, lifting my arm and pointing at the massive crowd of teenage forms and silohuettes dancing to the repulsive beat. "Here's your party. Go for it. I want to go home now." There was something about the way everyone was acting like that made me uneasy and made me question whether I should be there at all.

"No!" Nathaniel whined. "Don't go, you didn't meet everyone yet."

"You're drunk as HELL right now. And I hate crowds." I said. "Go find someone else to pester."

"No. You're coming." He commanded in a very heavy, intimidating voice.

Too bad I wasn't intimidated. I waved him off and started walking to my car when I heard an annoying white girl shriek from the street.

"NATE! You came BACK! Get over here!" I looked and it was that blonde haired girl from the Cafe.

Big mistake

"Hey, Amber," Nathaniel greeted in cursive.

"Is that the new girl?" Amber asked, looking at my back. Nathaniel nodded. Amber smiled deviously, then shrieked, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HERE, YOU TINY PIECE OF DIRT!"

My rage bubbles at the immature insult. The adrenaline inside me starts pumping. My fist started to clench itself so hard, the knuckles turn white. Urging myself to keep walking, I took another step ahead.

"I found out your name... Charisma!" Amber yelled. She smiled evilly as if she was the ruler of the world, everyone at her fingertips, licking off the palm of her hand.

_That's it_.

My muscles tightened as I spun on my heels and looked at Amber's green eyes from the far distance. I glared daggers. My breath is panting because of how much strength there is surging through my veins. One after the other, gaining speed with every step, I charged after the blonde haired whore. Amber's eyes lit with realization when she noticed I was running after her. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she ran into the crowd of people. I didn't take my eyes off of her head as I reached the basketball court. Amber weaved herself through the amount of people, her flamboyant hair jumping in the air with every high heeled step she took trying to get away from me. Using my capabilities of dodging other players on the soccer field, I swiveled through the sweating teenage bodies in the flashing lights with skill. Amber reached the other side of the court, hitting the wall. She spun around and seen me coming at her.

I quickly stepped up to her, only a mere inch away from her face, I lowly whispered, "I dare you to say that again."

Acting like this was all cool, she smiled, laughing a very fake and weak laugh, and said, "Oh, Charisma, you're funny." And she tapped me on the shoulder with her tiny, bony fist that made my shoulder move back.

Hardening my face like Rocky Balboa, I lifted my fist and punched her right across her cheek. The skin of it squishing under under my knuckles almost gave me nostalgia. She flew to the ground, and in mid-air, before she even landed on the ground, I lifted my knee and hit her ribs, feeling the bones bend under the pressure. Then, she rolled down onto the ground, crying.

Panting, I looked down at her, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. The adrenaline was surpassing and I decided to look around to see who was recording.

The entire place was silent, the music and the sound of bangle accessories could only be heard, like this was a crypt. I looked to my right, and some black guy in an orange basketball uniform with his blue cellphone out caught my eye. He clicked a button to stop recording. No one stopping me, I walked up to him, my hand out. "May I please have the phone?"

Wide eyed and shocked, he gave it to me. I opened it up to a screen of a basketball and a list of videos. I clicked the one he recorded and pressed play. It stretched from when I walked up to Amber, and ended when I looked to the black guy recording. I put it in my email, sent it to myself, deleted the video, and then closed it and tossed it back to the black guy.

"Why.. Why did you send that video to yourself?" He asked.

"To use as evidence that she touched me first." I automatically replied. Hearing sirens, I added, "If I get arrested."

Everyone unplugged the lights, jumped the cement wall, and ran away in fear of getting arrested. I looked over and noticed Amber's Asian and tan friends helping her hurt form up to run.

_I didn't hit her hard enough to break any bones. _I thought, running and jumping the cement wall. Running to the woods behind the shops and houses, I masked myself into the darkness like a fugitive.

A hundred or so other kids doing the same were climbing trees or running home.

After about fifteen minutes, I ran to my car, got in, and rolled home.

* * *

**I know, I know. This was a short chapter, but I'm not that great when it comes to action. **

**Ohh snapp, hows Carrie gonna break this to Cece the next morning?**

**Or will she have to worry about getting a restraining order and assault charges?**

**Favorite, rate, and review for more! :D**


	3. Dodging Bullets

**Eventually, I'm gonna have to write more about Carrie. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned My Candy Love. I would've made my characters into the story. :/ **

* * *

Chapter 3

Dodging Bullets

Quickly parking my car, jumping out and running into the apartment, panic rushed through me, making my breath heavy and my legs stiff.

_Ah, hell, _I thought, shutting and locking the apartment door behind me.

I stood, with my back against the red door. Reminding myself to chill out, I breathed in through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth, immediately calming myself.

I put together what I did, what I would have to say to the police if I were caught, and what I would do if rumors spread around at work and at school.

I tapped my forehead, pacing. _Alright, _I thought, _if I had to go to court, I would have to show them the video, explain that I was only defending myself, that by all rights, she touched me first. If the police were coming up to my apartment now, I would have to make it look like I was sleeping the whole time. Make myself look tired. Yes! If I get a restraining order, who gives a shit! Gives me an excuse to stay away from Amber. Now everyone knows I don't like to mess around. Ah, hahah, they don't even know my name! I hit Amber hard enough for her to forget something, right?_

I sat on the couch, and waited. For an hour. I expected the police to come up to my door, knocking it down, guns raised and everything.

Kinda like the time I messed up a girl named Natasha. Except she was bothering me about my personality and my family's moral standing in the city. She said I was supposed to be on the streets and not at school ruining her experience there, even though I didn't do anything to her to deserve that kind of treatment. I put up with Natasha for the longest time.

Until finally, I beat the shit out of her.

I felt bad, somewhat, but I was taught by my father a long time ago, _"Not to pity those who have huge egos about themselves." _I immediately made myself feel neutral.

Not hearing anything or anyone outside my door, I got up and decided to get dressed for bed.

#

The next morning, my alarm clock woke me up at 10 o' clock at the morning. I tossed my hand out and pressed the **Off **button on the top of the black box with the neon green numbering. The bright autumn sun beamed in through the window onto my back, warming my sore spine. I could hear the morning Carolina birds chirping annoyingly.

"Carrie!" I heard Cece holler from the open door frame.

"What do you want, Cecilia?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow in my face.

"Aren't you supposed to hand in the papers for school and work?"

I sighed, the pillow making it sound like I farted out of my mouth. "Ah, shit." I climbed out of bed, my hair curling from laying on it for so long.

After ten minutes of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, straightening my hair, and putting on clean clothes, I managed to get through the morning without falling apart and dying on the floor from exhaustion.

"Carrie, where were you last night?" Cece asked, hovering around me as I packed the papers into a bag.

Everything came back to me like I was shot in the head with a sedative, or a tranquilizer. It was almost tiring even thinking about it.

"A party," I sighed.

Cece gasped. "Oh my god, REALLY? You went to a party the FIRST night we were here?"

I nodded, not looking at her. "Some guy came over and I gave him a ride to the party."

Cece blinked blankly. "Why?"

"He was very dickered. He came over in a truck that could have killed someone if he wasn't a good driver, so I gave him a ride to the party, and at the same time, it got busted. I had to run." I explained in a voice that was getting more tired with every word.

"That explains the stick in your hair earlier."

"WHAT?" I picked at the locks of my long hair.

"It's out, don't worry." Cece reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder. "So, who was the guy?"

"Some guy named Nathaniel. It was his sisters party, actually." I answered.

"Oh man. Was he gorgeous?" Cece asked.

"Meh... maybe to other girls. He isn't really my type." I described.

Cece giggled. "You don't even HAVE a type, Carrie."

"You're right. I actually have better things to do than sit around and decide what kind of guy I think is my type." I replied, throwing the bag over my shoulder. "I'll be right back. I might stop at the Cafe. Want anything?"

"Sure. A coffee, two cream, two sugars." Cece said. I shook my head.

"No WAY am I getting a twelve year old coffee. That'll stunt your growth, you know." I dejected. "What about a bagel and an ice cap?"

She groaned, whined, and then agreed to my offer. I nodded and was out the door.

As I was walking out of the apartment building, I noticed a familiar blonde haired weirdo climbing into the white Tahoe in front of the building. "Picking up your truck with a hangover?" I questioned sarcastically.

He looked at me. He looked a bit cleaner today, with the help of a good shower and some Advil. His hair was brushed and gelled, which made it look super shiny. There were bags around his eyes and lines that showed he didn't get much sleep.

"My dad freaked out on me when he found out I left his truck here. And yes, I am quite hungover," He answered.

I was not in the mood for small talk, so I just waved and walked to my car, but Nathaniel spoke up.

"She didn't call the cops on you, you know. If she did, she would get pinned for starting that party. She was bruised up pretty bad, but no broken bones, and she doesn't remember much. She was too drunk. My dad didn't care about the fact someone fought her. He told her it was karma," Nathaniel said. "No need to worry about retraining orders or assault charges." He explained, shutting the door of the Tahoe closed.

I lost him at "She didn't call the cops" and almost passed out from total gratefulness. I felt like I had just dodged a bullet from an anti-tank sniper rifle, one that can shoot you and there would be no you left in remains. I would have been DONE, OVER, KAPUT, if not for total luck.

Then I had to ask a question. "Do remember Amber saying my name?" I asked, remembering Amber screaming my name at the top of her lungs on the street, and also in the crowd before I knocked her out.

"Not a clue," Nathaniel answered.

"Good." I said, finally getting to my car, reaching into my pocket and getting the keys.

"See you at school tomorrow." He waved as he started the Tahoe's heavy engine, and started forward to the road.

I didn't say anything back as I slid into my car and watched in the rear view mirror as Nathaniel drove away. When he was far enough, I sighed, rubbing my forehead. So much weight was lifted off of my shoulders, and the relief was almost condemning. I was starting to feel like I was in a good mood.

I went to the Cafe again, taking my time driving, and blasting Sign of Times on the radio. I felt like a whole new person.

I kept my emotionless face as I turned off the engine and the music at the Cafe, then got out of the car, holding the employment papers. As I was walking to the entrance of the Cafe, I smelled the dew outside, giving the morning that misty feel. The sky was painted bluish-pink, with the sun casting a shadow over me from the other side of the cafe. Short living this, I stepped into the Cafe.

Everyone was there in the vibrant cafe. Castiel on his guitar, the nerd kid with his face in some textbooks, Amber with her bitchy friends, and Nathaniel reading a Stephen King book. Everyone was there, and ironically, so were many others, making it feel way too crowded in there. Several bright haired girls PACKED around Castiel and his guitar, around the nerd kid and his textbooks, and around Nathaniel, who was trying so hard to concentrate on his book. The black guy from the party sat at the far table, with each of his arms wrapped around girls. He also balanced a basketball on his fingers around a girls neck, and they all awed in amazement. I scoffed.

I scanned, unnoticeable, around at the newer people at the empty counter, so I don't catch anyone's attention. A new guy, looking about 18 years old, with silver hair and mismatched eyes sat at an empty table, with another guy with black hair, who looked about 19 years old. Both were wearing old Victorian styled clothing. The black haired guy was drinking his coffee when a girl, supposedly his girlfriend, with sweeping silver hair and gold eyes, wearing a skimpy version of old-Victorian clothing, approached him. I was about to cringe at the outfit, but I knew better. Immediately blushed, she sat beside him with a sweet-looking smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The silver haired guy with mismatched eyes scoffed and moved to sit at the table with Castiel. Castiel let out a laugh and did a secret handshake with him and started talking once he sat down.

"Hello how may I help you?" The same adult employee from yesterday approached and asked from behind the counter.

I looked to the employee, put the papers down on the counter, and slid them to him. He took them, sifted through, and then placed them under the counter. "The manager will be in soon to choose who will work here. In the meantime, what can I get for you?"

When I ordered what I am getting for breakfast for Cece and I, he left for a moment, and then came back with the food and coffee in take-out bags.

Once I took the bags from the clerk, I felt the odd sensation of a stare at my side, coming directly from Castiel. I remembered the time a couple years ago when I got into a fight with Natasha so bad, she called a couple guys to go to my family's apartment to toilet paper and egg it. It all started from just a stare.

I ignored that stare from Castiel, and probably from his friend, too, and walked out of the store.

Back into the calming air, I walked out to my car. As I was fumbling with the keys, a hand slapped itself onto the trunk of my car, and another on the hood. I didn't even need to look to tell who it was.

"Why did you hurt Amber like that?" Castiel asked in an unhappy tone.

I had almost forgot. Great. "She touched me first," I automatically said. I found the key, but not to be rude, I waited for them to finish what they want to ask. He doesn't have any proof that she said my name and ticked me off out on the sidewalk at the party. It was only Nathaniel, Amber and I who were there when Amber pissed me off by calling me my name.

"Still think that gives you the right to hurt her?" The grey haired guy said from behind my car.

"I have every right if it means I was defending myself," I said, shoving my hands in my leather jacket pockets. "What are you guys to her, anyway? Her bounty hunters?"

"No. We don't like seeing people get hurt, that's all." Castiel defended.

I had to stop myself from laughing. "Yeah, okay." I said in an incredibly sarcastic voice.

"Plus, we want to know who you are," The grey haired guy stated. "I'm Lysander, and you're..?"

"Anonymous," I answered. I looked over to Lysander with eyes that glared _fuck off. _I clicked open the car with the remote and climbed in. Castiel and Lysander stood at the window. I rolled it down. "Aren't you guys gonna run somewhere?" I said in a semi-sarcastic voice.

"I see you haven't handed in your papers," Lysander stated, looking at the papers spread out on the passenger seat.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"You shouldn't hand them in," Castiel threatened in a cold, stone voice.

"Is that a threat?" I asked in a more emotional voice, toning it with shock.

He wasn't fazed. "Maybe it was."

"You're doing a pretty shitty job at threatening," I said in a snarky voice. "You don't seem like the type of guy who would threaten someone."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Lysanders face was pure amazement, like I just knocked Castiel to the wind.

"What? Is that actually your character?" I asked, surprised myself.

Lysander looked to me with wide eyes and nodded. "He doesn't like to threaten anyone."

I looked at Castiel with a glare. I sarcastically added, "If it is, I bet it is REALLY gonna help you survive this society." Castiel then glared at Lysander.

I put the key into the ignition and started the engine. Chalk Outline started to blast and I pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Castiel and Lysander where they stood.

After dropping off my school enrollment papers and Cece's enrollment papers, I went to The Dollar Shop, or in other words, "Stop-N-Steal", and bought some groceries, like the basic foods everyone has in their fridge. I might take Cece shopping for school clothes at the Clothing Shop. Maybe not... I'm not sure. I might not have enough money to pay rent and the electric bill next month if I did. I came home, and after having a chat about school with Cece and how hard work can possibly be, watched T.V. all day, talked some more, and at around 9 o' clock, we crashed.

In the middle of the night, I heard a knock at the door. It wasn't the front door, it was the porch door.

I remembered when my old friend from ninth grade would come to my family's apartment in the middle of the night when his parents were drinking or fighting. He would bunk on the couch, and as an old native tradition, we had a big breakfast the next morning, and the guest always ate first. Mom would hold his hands and look him straight in the eye, saying, "I pray that everything gets better for you, Lucas." And he went home. Later that day, I found out he ran away from home with all of his parents beer, and he was nowhere to be found.

The knocking persisted. I became frightened.

I got up out of bed, threw on my jacket, and went slowly to the porch door. My heart was pounding, my head was aching from looking hard into the dark apartment. When I reached the porch door, my instincts were grabbing at my gut, yelling at me not to go outside. Castiel and Lysander were probably egging the apartment, and going outside would make them open fire at me.

Oh how I was so wrong.

Outside the clear glass door stood two male figures, wearing heavy trench coats.

It was my father.

With Lucas.

* * *

**Oh man.**

**I listened to Three Days Grace entire album "Transit Of Venus" about five or ten times while writing these chapters. **

**Now I'm listening to Crave You by Flight Facilities, Far From Home by Fatso, Timeless by CMA, and Wanderlust by Credit. All electro songs. **

**Favorite and review to stay tuned! :D**


	4. Mysteriously Consuming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE. **

**IF I DID, SOME CRAZY SHIT WOULD BE GOING ON RIGHT NOW.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mysteriously Consuming

I opened the door, my mind losing itself with every inch the door was opening.

_"Believe nothing, question everything."_

The quote invited itself in without permission. I took it as a warning; as a hint to tell me what to say.

In the cold night air, I stood shocked. I could see their jaw and their noses, but I couldn't see their eyes. Their massive hoods were donned over their faces, so I had a hard time believing myself that it was my dad and Lucas.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?! What are you doing on my porch?!" I whispered loudly, trying not to wake Cece up in the process.

"Carrie, it's okay, chill out," The left guy said, who looked a tad shorter than the guy on the right side. "You already know it's us."

I became slightly surprised. I felt like tearing up right then and there and cry my eyes out. They have no idea how much I missed them, do they?

I crossed my arms, totally acting like I was still unsure. I always question everything. "I don't believe a word. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Carrie, I'm Lucas. Remember? From school?" He said, his voice unmistakable.

I looked and the right side guy wasn't saying anything. "Who are you? Why aren't you talking?"

The left side guy whispered to him for a second. The right side guy nodded.

"It's really hard to explain, Carrie." The left side guy stated. He reached for his hood and pulled it down. I almost gasped.

Lucas had mismatched eyes. One eye red, and the other blue. They were like bright, flaming stones in his small native eyes. His black hair was longer, shaggy and some parts of it braided.

The other guy looked uneasy about taking off his hood, but eventually, he took it off.

It was really him. Strong jaw, handsome face, and his tied back black hair. I knew he didn't speak because he didn't know English that well, and I didn't know Mohawk as well as he did. "You've grown, Ionnikoni:ron." He said my given Mohawk name in his low, Mohawk accented voice.

Once I noticed his bright yellow eyes, I said, "Rakeni:ha...?(Father?)" Feeling like this wasn't him. My father didn't have gold eyes before he died. "You died years ago!" I tried not to scream, feeling more confused and shocked than sad and joyously happy. "And you! You disappeared off the face of the earth two years ago! Everyone thought you followed your parents footsteps and went on a drinking rampage!" I pointed accusingly at Lucas. Then I yelled at both of them. "And why do you guys look so different! I mean, the different colored eyes... seriously? Is this some sort of sick joke?!" I glared at the both of them. I grabbed at my pounding head and looked away.

"Look, Carrie," Lucas said. "We need your help."

"And what makes you think I'd help the people who abandoned me?" I snapped. _This is not happening, this is not happening..._

"Let me explain, Carrie," Lucas went on. "Ethan staged the car crash so it looked like he died. I ran away because he needed my help with some pretty important stuff around the west coast of the country."

"Like what?" I asked, pretty much hoping their reason is good.

"Wanderers," Lucas stated. "He needed help with Wanderers, poisoned beings who failed to become vampires long ago."

"Wait... what?" I asked again. "Vampires? Vampires are not real, Lucas."

"Ethan needed help with eliminating these poisoned beings. They are only created when a vampire tries to make other vampires, but end up failing and become Wanderers. Or, as Ethan calls them, Apockies, because these monsters can bring an apocalypse."

"Monsters?" I said. "Why do you need my help with monsters?! This sounds so unreal..."

"Look." My father said, pointing down from the porch. I looked over the railing and almost had a heart attack.

A white skinned creature, with lanky, skinny arms and legs that resembled bones crawled out from under the ground. It was growling, its mouth foaming like a rabid animal, it's jaw hanging open. It looked like a very malnourished person. A person that should be _dead._

Lucas continued, whispering this time. "Ethan needed my help because I was immune to their disease. Everyone in the world, except a few, like Ethan and I, are at risk of becoming that _thing." _Lucas looked the Ethan. Ethan nodded. Lucas then said, "Watch this."

Lucas jumped onto the railing effortlessly, crouching into an owl position with complete balance. He then pulled out a long katana from its sheath that was hanging off his back, positioning it comfortably in his palm, and leaped off, diving straight towards the creature. The creature grunted, looked up, and met his demise. Lucas, landing on its back, spun the sword's hilt in his palm to point it down at the creature, and cut through the creatures back. The black crimson blood spurted up into the air, streaming up like a fountain, or a sprinkler. At the same instant, the creature dissolved into ash, like a person just dropped the ashes of a dead relative onto the ground discreetly.

"Apockies are bloodthirsty mongrels that terrorize civilization with their sour disease," My father said, surprising me.

"You've gotten better at English, Rakeni," I stated, sounding like I was proud.

Lucas looked up, waved at us with an accomplished smile across his face, and then started running up the wall like a free-runner. He was always good at parkour. It still surprises me. _He _still surprises me. Once he reached us in no time at all, he leaped off the wall. He landed on the railing once more, just like an owl.

"I've been teaching him English these last couple years when he was training me to fight these guys," Ethan said, like I had already understood. "Kind of like an exchange, you know. Ethan taught me how to fight, and I taught him English."

I looked down at the ashes once more, contemplating what I should say.

"So you guys want me to help you fight _those_ guys?" I asked. "If so, there is no way I would be fight like Lucas."

"No, no, no, far from that actually," My dad said, a lot more quickly than I expected. "The reason why we are in the area is because our search has led us to this particular place. There are two people we need to find."

"There is a person who is _causing _this disease-" Lucas said for him.

"-and there is a person who can _stop_ this disease," Dad continued.

"Who are these people? Where are they in the area? Wouldn't you guys have them already if that was the case?" I said.

"We don't know, Carrie, and it isn't that easy. That's why we need your help." Lucas explained. "Since you are of Ethan's flesh and blood, you are immune to the disease as well. We need you to go into the school and find the people we are looking for. They are both in high school, and being the unsociable, analytic person you are, I bet you could find them, no problem. Except you can't throw this entire thing at them too fast, nor can you be to slow, or else they'll turn you away, or it'll be too late to save the town."

I was scared for an instant. "So.. if the person who can stop the disease isn't found...?"

"It's the end for us all." My dad said.

"And... if the person who caused the disease isn't found...?"

"We're fucked," Lucas said in a tight voice. "If they both are not found by summer, the whole country is screwed."

Mulling it over, I stood. I stared at the ash the creature left behind. Fear ebbed away at my insides, making me feel sick as hell. I stood there, in my sweats, _scared. _I watched as the wind picked up, the grey ash following the wind, floating away, like the ashes a bonfire makes from dry logs with extra bark on it. The burned bark just floats up, like fireflies, and then becomes ash once it reaches the cold, night air. I couldn't believe what just happened. I think I might faint.

"I... I don't know..." I muttered. "This is all too much. That monster thing, that was REALLY creepy, could kill this entire town. My father faked his own death and abandoned me and my family. And what makes it worse is that my one and only friend from ninth grade disappeared off the face of the earth and became a weird person with blue and red eyes." I looked to my dad's eyes. "AND, What is with the eyes changing, anyways?! His eyes were brown, and yours were too! What the hell happned?!"

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie..." Lucas tried to calm me down. "Chill out, okay? Look, you know I told you that Apockies are people who failed to become vampires?"

I was about to hurl myself to the ground and hope this is just a dream. "... yeah..."

He rolled up his coat sleeve to show his wrist.

I gasped, almost screamed. There were two black puncture wounds on the muscle of his forearm. It looked so deep and wide, someone can probably put a pinkie, up to the nail cuticle, in one of the wide punctures. Beside it was a tattoo. A florescent green, translucent tattoo that I would've mistaken for sparkly gel pen doodles that looked like the number 1. It was split diagonally in half, and it had an outline of a circle on the top of the 1. There was also a thick arrow breaking through the broken halves, like a dagger breaking through brittle bones.

"It's the symbol called "Bone Control"." Lucas said. "I've gained the ability to shatter bones whenever I want to, at my own will."

I dropped my jaw, staring at the puncture wounds for a long instant. "... H-how did you get those wounds?"

"Don't scare her, Lucas." Dad warned him.

"Fine, then why don't you show her your Mark, old man!" Lucas snapped.

Dad rolled up his sleeves and actually had two sets of puncture wounds, same place as Lucas's, except each with a different tattoo adorning it on both wrists. One was bright blue, and the other bright red. He pointed to the blue one. "I can will Water to do whatever I wish. Any property or matter that has water is with, I can control it." He then pointed to the red one. "I can manipulate Flames to do whatever I want, and wish. It's our given abilities of by Creators when we are successful."

I covered my mouth, eyes wide. I didn't like where this was going.

Lucas looked at me, looking like he was trying to find hope in my eyes. Dad nudged Lucas's shoulder. Lucas's lips smirked, then did a full mouth smile.

Looking weird as hell, Lucas's incisors were elongated in a way I only see in horror/supernatural movies. His teeth were perfectly aligned, his long incisors blending perfectly with is ultra-white smile. I would've jumped away and hid in a corner somewhere if it wasn't Lucas who was standing in front of me.

It felt like a miracle. My dad is alive, and Lucas is down to earth now. But I was too stubborn to believe it.

"What _are_ you guys?!" I tried not to scream.

"Not human, Ionnikoni:ron," Dad said. "Apockies are people who've failed to become vampires. Lucas an I, on the other hand, have succeeded in becoming vampires. That's how I survived the car crash."

I grabbed at my throbbing head again. "I'll never forgive you for leaving us like that, Father."

Lucas kept trying to change the subject. "The reason why I have red and blue eyes is because Ethan is my Creator, and he has two different colored tattoos. Ethan's Creator probably had a yellow tattoo that made him get yellow eyes. It's how it works in our world."

He nodded somberly. "I hope to keep you far from becoming one of us, Ionnikoni:ron. Once we get this task at hand done, you can return to your life. Lucas and I will leave and never return." He looked to Lucas. Lucas sighed and clapped his hands together. Making me want to scream, they disappeared in a bright flash of static.

I totally felt like hurling myself to the porch floor and bawl my eyes out, but I knew I can't make myself that weak.

~*2B4U*~

I woke up on my bed, jerking up into a sitting position when my alarm clock blared it's ordinary tone at 7:00. My head was throbbing, my throat sore like an old chalkboard. I couldn't recall yesterday. I couldn't remember. It was probably a dream.

How can my father be alive, and look so unreal? How can Lucas be gone and find my place, also looking so unreal? It can't happen. It just can't.

I'm too realistic to believe any of that crap.

I got up and woke Cece up, too. We took showers and got ready for school. Cece and I were just about to leave the apartment when I decided to take a trip to the porch to see how cold it was.

Once I was out into the country morning air, I had a strange feeling to look down to the ground from the patio. I looked.

The ashes of that Apockie still there, blending well into the grass.

Everything flooding my mind like the tsunami in Japan, I remembered why Dad and Lucas came to talk to me about last night. They wanted me to find the person who is _causing _the Apockie disease, and who can _stop _the disease., and after that, everything will go back to normal.

If done before Spring.

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran to the car. After I dropped off moaning and whining Cece at the bus stop, I drove to the Cafe to get me a good coffee and breakfast wrap. No one was there, spare a few amount of old people chatting about their daily lives. No one, as in Castiel, Lysander, Nathaniel, and their swarm of girls. Once I got my coffee, the employee said, "The manager was in earlier this morning. She said you'd be perfect for the job."

I nodded. "Thanks," I took the coffee and wrap. "When do I start?"

"Next week."

Before going out the door, I nodded. He smiled, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

I'm gonna have to start taking names and keep track who I meet.

* * *

**This was really hard to write. Not only was it difficult to make it seem unreal, and at the same time believable, I've been freezing my ass off in Canada trying to protest against 2 bills the Harper Government is trying to pass. One, on the teachers and students extra curricular activities, and the fact that I feel for my math teacher who lost all of his savings in salary and savings in Sick Days. He's a really old guy. The second bill is one the Harper Government trying to deny Native Reservation and Tribal Treaty Rights by taking our beloved and sacred land away from us Native folk.**

**Kind of like how they took away our great grandparents from their parents at a young age and force them into residential schools for eighteen years of their lives and beat the beliefs and language out of them. It's sickening and makes me want to punch a hole into a concrete wall. **

**Other than that, **

**Please favorite and review! There's more to come! (Along with more protesting, of course.) **

**~*2B4U*~ will be the new break like between different part of the plot. Kay? Kay. **


	5. Figuratively Unconstructive

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE.**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY, HOWEVER. **

**IF ANYONE TAKES THIS FIC AND PUTS IT ON MY CANDY LOVE FORUMS, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU. **

**I've been playing a lot of Assassins Creed 3 lately... ;/**

**So far in Inevitable Disruption:**

**Charisma "Carrie" Thompson moves to Amorisville with Cecilia "Cece" Anderson to North Carolina near the coast. She meets Nathaniel at the Cafe, and later that night when drunken Nathaniel convinces her to join his sisters party. That did not turn out well, as Amber found out Carries name, and soon Amber was met with unfortunate bruising by Carrie. The next day, Castiel and Lysander confront Carrie at the Cafe about her actions. Castiel, being the total softie that he is inside (if you didn't know that already) about people getting hurt, he was defending Amber. Lysander just followed along because he was his friend. **

**During the night, Carrie found her father, Ethan Thompson, and old friend, Lucas Forester, on her porch. Despite their solidity and living forms, they we're different. They were the same, but still different. They asked her to find two kids. One that caused the Apockie disease, and the other that can stop the Apockie disease, by spring.**

**READ ON, MY FELLOW FOLLOWERS!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Figuratively Unconstructive

Let this be a lesson. Let this be a lesson that not a lot of things are mean't to be easy, and neither is it going to be quick.

I watched with narrow eyes at the sweaty, loud kids that swarmed the bright school hallway. I gripped at my book bag occasionally when a sweaty, disgusting kid crept too close to me. The principle was nagging at me beside me. The restraint to hit one of the kids in the throat was unbearable.

And I have to find two kids out of these pestering chumbuckets that will save or end the world by next spring.

_This is going to take forever! I don't even know where to start looking!_

"Your locker is number 269, down the hall, and to your left, okay Missy?" The principle said in a screechy pitched voice, handing me a paper with my locker combination on it.

I almost laughed at the combination. 00-04-14.

That's too damn easy.

Just as I was loading my locker with last years stuff, a familiar blonde haired weirdo stopped by, leaning himself against the locker beside mine. "So, how do you like Sweet Amoris?"

"Crowded. Loud. Annoying." I listed. Then I added, "It could be worse, though."

A swarm of girls giggled and laughed as Nathaniel winked at them like a playboy. They screamed at the same time and flooded to their classroom. I sighed the sigh of annoyance.

"I've noticed you get annoyed really fast, by the way," Nathaniel stated. I looked at him with narrow eyes. He then frantically covered it with, "Not that it's a bad thing!"

"Annoyance is another sign of seriousness, depending on the situation," I said informatively, cramming a book into the top shelf of the locker. "You get drunk really fast, too." I looked to him and sarcastically added, "Not like that's a bad thing, either."

He quirked a blonde brow.

I grabbed a book and crammed it into the locker again, and then looked to him. "Seriously. You should of seen how DRUNK you were at the party. You came over to my house and invited me, and you know that didn't end too well with Amber and all."

To keep himself from being embarrassed, he changed to a different subject. "Since I'm the student body president, I wanted to let you know that I found out your name. It's Charis-"

I looked at him with warning eyes. Wide and brimming with threat. "Don't you dare say it, Nathaniel. That reason and name alone is why I hurt Amber," I wasn't afraid of giving my reasoning for beating Amber. Then I thought, thinking of a different name he and other people could call me by. "Call me Ivy."

"That isn't anywhere CLOSE to your name." Nathaniel replied.

"It's my middle name, weirdo," I stated. "I forgot to put that in my enrollment forms."

He looked through the list that was on his clipboard. "Apparently, you talked to the principle like it was a game of ping-pong?"

"I didn't feel like talking that much. I answered her questions, that's all."

"That clears it up." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" I retorted sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes. Then he reminded me of Lucas.

_Ah, hell. _I remembered what I was asked to do here at school, once again. I looked at Nathaniel more intently, scanning for anything near the possibility of him being the solvent of the Apockie disease. He looked normal, spare the extra time he's spent exercising and gaining the extra muscle that sculpted his body.

"_Carrie? Carrie, can you hear me?"_

I almost jumped out of my skin right there, that moment, right in front of these kids, and especially Nathaniel. Everything stopped. Everything around me stopped moving and just froze.

_"Carrie, are you there?"_

_Is that you, Lucas? What are you doing in my head?! _I frantically asked.

_"I forgot to tell you something. The one who causes the infection will have a tattoo that looks like an upside down question mark with a dot on the bottom."_

_Don't all question marks have tha__t? _I asked just to piss him off. No way in hell am I gonna let him get away with being inside my head. Some of this is just too much, though.

_"God damn it, Carrie, must you make things sound like I'm stupid?!"_

_You make it too easy! _I internally retorted.

_"Anyways, its ANOTHER dot on the bottom of the upside down question mark thing. It's the Mark of Blood. The tattoo of the person who can stop the disease however would have a mark that looks like a yin and yang symbol. It's the Mark of Healing, or Balance, what ever you prefer. Aw crap. Gotta go. Cya."_

_What the fuck, Lucas..._

How the hell do I find out if they have those tattoos? It's not like I can go over to them and rip their sleeves off just to see if they have a funky looking tattoo with bite marks on their arms.

_"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you something else," _Lucas abruptly continued. _"Their tattoo may be anywhere on their bodies. You're gonna have to sneak into anyone's locker rooms or find a way to find the tattoos."_

Nathaniel waved his hand in my face. "Hello? Charis- I mean.. Ivy, are you there?"

I blinked rapidly, clearing the glassy gaze away from my eyes. I was staring at the inside of my locker. "Woops," I replied, showing that my spacing out was accidental. Quickly grabbing an empty notebook and pen, I slam it shut. I turned around and met face to face with Amber.

Her hair was long and flowing, looking freshly dyed and fried with hair curling irons and hairspray. Her face was caked with pale excess makeup. If I lit a match, she would light on fire like a dry hay bale. Not to mention her smell. There was enough perfume to kill someone. She and her friends wore skimpy skirts and shirts that looked like would fit kids. Her heels and boobs can probably poke an eye out if she tried. She pursed her lips into a sneer, looking down at my old jeans and over-sized sweater, topped with my leather jacket. She quirked a brow, suddenly revealing a bruise I left on her brow bone.

"Oh, well would you look at that. Gutsy here decided to come to school," Amber said aloud to her friends, and possibly anyone else who may be in the hall. The Asian and the Fake giggled coldly.

I refrained from smirking as a snarky comeback formed in my mind instantly. "Oh, well would you look at that," I mocked. "It's the Three Must-Be-Queers. Surprised you have the balls to talk to me after I kicked your ass at your own party."

Nathaniel snorted, then covered it with a cough.

Amber opened her mouth at Nathaniel and furrowed her painted brows in disgust. "Nathaniel!"

He snorted even louder, sounding like an awkward donkey. Amber looked back at me with another sneer with more attitude.

"Look, Amber," I crossed my arms and looked at her with as much attitude she was giving me, my voice low with threat, making it that she only heard me. "Unless you REALLY want me to break some bones on your body today, I suggest you take your queers away from me before I do."

Her face squished into disgust. "You're ugly, you know that!"

I scoffed. "You're kidding, right? I bet I'll find something pretty damn ugly under that cake of makeup."

She squeezed her lips in anger, her face becoming red. "You'll never have any friends!"

"Pfft, please Amber, you're making my sides hurt." I said, letting out a cold giggle. "You don't scare me, Amber. I have better problems to deal with then waste my time on petty people like you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Amber asked, returning to her sneer.

"I'm not gonna fucking tell you," I said. I waved, walked away and said, "Bye, Three Must-Be-Queers."

Amber dropped her jaw again, stomped her foot, and twitched away. She let out a frustrated growl so loud I think the teachers in the classrooms can hear it. I smirked.

I don't know where Nathaniel went, and I don't care. I felt satisfied with my day so far.

~*2B4U*~

During class, I sat in the corner, leaning back in my seat as Ms. Kowalski taught Social Studies. The teacher was old and frail, but looked like the kind of stinker that could make an Old Age Home erupt into a riot.

"There are two kinds of people in this town," Ms. Kowalski addressed affectionately. "The stupid and the stuck. The kind that are deemed to live here permanently, and the kind that are dumb enough to stay. I plan to make you all smart enough so you can live out your lives somewhere big and make this town proud." She then wrote stuff on the board that I didn't feel like reading.

"Psst.."

I didn't look. I didn't feel like looking at someone who will probably piss me off like all the other people I've met these past few days.

"Hello? Psst!"

I looked to my right. In the same leaning back position was a black girl in skimpy tomboy clothes. She was beaming, her green eyes bright with exuberance. Her short hair was accessorized with a bland beret and couple blue hair pins.

"Hey, I heard you kicked Amber's butt at her party," She said, smiling bright. I just stared at her. "I just wanted to say, you're amazing!"

I didn't say anything as I glanced at the teacher and back at the black girl, hoping she would get the signal that I am not going to get in trouble on the first day of school just for talking to a chick I don't know.

Thankfully, she noticed.

"Oh yeah, my name is Kim." She introduced quickly.

"I'm Ivy." I whispered so low, I had to strain my own ears the listen to my voice.

"We should hang out sometime, Ivy." Kim beamed.

I noted that Kim had a natural sneer to her face, making her seem a lot more intimidating than intended. I also noted that she has rough hands, scratches and whatnot addressing her knuckles and what not. She must be a fighter, too.

The bell rang. I jumped up to get out of class, hoping to go get something to eat at the Cafe for lunch.

"Hey Ivy, where're you headed for lunch?" I heard Kim ask.

"The Cafe." I replied, walking. She followed me to my locker.

"You know, they're having basketball tryouts right now."

I opened my locker and stopped dead in my tracks. "Really?"

Kim nodded. "Yep, I was hoping you would come with me there."

"Yeah, sure," I said a bit too happily. "I don't have any clothes though..."

"Oh, they'll give you clothes there. Just be there and shoot some baskets." Kim stated.

Finally, I went to tryouts, not passing up the opportunity to shoot some hoops like the good ole' days.

~*2B4U*~

I eventually strode to the basketball court behind the school with Kim. She seemed really enthusiastic about basketball. At least we have something in common that doesn't make me want to run and drive away in my car.

Then the thought occurred to me. What if Kim is the solvent for the Apockie disease? Or, more horrifyingly, the cause?

I tried not to think about it.

As we approached the basketball court, Kim quickly ran into the middle of the court and jumped into some black guys arms. I walked closer, noticing that it was the black guy from Amber's party who recorded mine and Amber's fight.

_Oh, god..._

"Hey, Ivy, this is is Dajan. Dajan, this is Ivy." Kim introduced. I was kind of relieved that Kim will now go around the school, saying that my name was Ivy, and everyone will forget that my name was ever Charisma. I looked at Dajans face, hoping that he would believe her, since he was closest to where the fight happened and where Amber called me Charisma the second time. I tried to seem convincing, so I smiled a bit.

Dajan nodded, suddenly gaining a cold expression, his gold eyes putting me under pressure. "We've met," Dajan answered.

I nodded in response, trying to seem (in the least bit) optimistic about and at meeting new people. I would have to convince myself that it would help me in finding the cure and the cause for the Apockie disease. If Kim keeps introducing me to people. I actually think that might work out quite well.

If I convince myself in meeting new people.

"Dajan recorded the fight between Amber and I with his phone," I stated. Recognizing my cold tone, I added a nicer question. "A couple days ago?"

He nodded. He finally lost his cold expression, changing it to something warmer and more welcoming.

"How was the fight?" Kim suddenly asked Dajan, as if I wasn't there for her to ask since I myself was the one who fought her. "Was it good? Did Amber get put in her place?" She said the questions as if she was a hyperactive puppy. Dajan just smiled at the sudden attention. I almost scoffed.

"It was actually a really good. Amber ran, hit Ivy's shoulder, and Ivy beat her." He then changed it from "really good" to "very bad" in a heartbeat. "It wasn't really a fair fight though."

I almost narrowed my eyes at the dark-skinned boy, but refrained from doing so. I decided to not stay so quiet and spoke up. "Amber just knows how to really push someones buttons. Probably a hidden talent she nurtured from day one," I said. "After the fight, she still seems ruthless in keeping her bitch attitude, though. I guess I didn't do that much to knock her in her place."

"Oh well, that sucks," Dajan said truthfully.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "If she decides to try to get into a tangled mess with someone else, I will fight her. Knock her right straight!" She exclaimed, raising her fists and hopping around Dajan like she's Rocky Balboa, tapping him in the back gently with her knuckles.

Dajan just laughed and pulled Kim under his arm.

Noticing this, I had to admit. They looked cute together.

I once had a black friend in school while I was in New York. She was nice, almost nicer than Kim. Her name was Savannah, which she would joke about by saying, "At least your name isn't a freakin' city in Georgia!" when she would hear about my freak-outs about my name being said. A few months ago, her father passed away, and she suddenly became stuck-up and annoying. Maybe even a bit prissy, too. She waved her huge inheritance around at everyone's faces like it was a social weapon. Like it was something that would make her more popular.

Too bad it didn't.

Kim grabbed a couple basketballs off the rack and tossed one to me. "Let's warm-up before Coach gets here," She said invitingly.

I obliged.

Somehow, I surprised Dajan with my shooting skills, even though it wasn't all that impressive. I'm more on Defense, since I like to block people and knock the ball out of their hands. But, given this particular moment, I could pass a good back-up point guard if I tried.

I noticed the coach had walked in a long time ago, but he didn't bother to say anything as he just watched me, Dajan, Kim, and whole bunch of additional guys and girls play a random game of basketball.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, losing the ball to some white girl with green hair and blue eyes. I quickly ran and stole the ball back easily.

Maybe this person is the solvent? Or is she the cause? I thought. I shook my head. Hell no, not this again!

After a long hour of playing basketball for tryouts, I changed back into my clothes and left for the Cafe, hoping to get something to eat before class starts.

~*2B4U*~

After school, I decided to pick up Cece and ask her how school was. I hate my sister sometimes, but she is still my little sister. Which means I have to be the better big sister that she knows and loves, because that was a responsibility I need to fulfill, Apockie disease or not. We're all that we have as siblings, and Mom instilled in me that "soon there will come a time where it will be just you and Cece, only you guys, and all you'll have is each other, then."

After all, she might become a multimillionaire because she so damn smart.

Pulling into her school parking lot, I watched a huge amount of kids run out of her school as their bell rang. They were also bright haired and gooey eyed youngsters who looked like their older siblings or young parents. They boarded their bus like they were racing home for something spectacular.

As expected, I seen Cece walk out of her school like a total teenager, walking calm and neutral, unlike the other kids. Sure, she isn't a teen yet, being twelve years old an all, but she sure as hell looks like it.

I'm actually kinda glad for that.

Cece notices me in the parking lot. She let out a sigh of relief and broke into a run for my car. After a few long strides, she was already busting and stumbling into the car like someone was chasing her. She was panting as if she ran a marathon.

"How was school?" I asked blankly.

Cece strained to hold back a glare. "Oh, you know, it's fine, OTHER THAN THE FACT YOU PUT MY IN A SCHOOL FULL OF MONKEYS!" I could tell she was desperate for an escape all day.

"Sooorry, Cece, you know this is the only school around with 7th grade and shit," I said, saying 'sorry' with sass.

"Don't cuss around me, Carrie. Just don't," Cece commented, buckling herself in to the passenger seat.

I almost forgot about that. Cece doesn't like swearing. Actually, no. She hates it. I laugh it off at we drove back to our small apartment. Cece made some grilled cheese with mac n' cheese and we feasted vigorously.

Eventually, Cece drifted off to sleep around 10 o' clock. I, however, made my way to the balcony, where I can get a better explanation of all this from my father and Lucas themselves. And how the hell I'm going to find these kids.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this incredibly long chapter, and soon, I hope to make them longer :) This is the first story ever that I have reached to the fifth chapter on. **

**Must be my ADHD.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope to put up an awesome Winter dedicated and inspired chapter soon enough.**

**Favorite, Alert, and Review for your fellow Native Candy here! :)**


	6. Disgusting Swordsmanship

**Well. Here goes Chapter 6, Disgusting Swordsmanship.**

**I am incredibly bored on this day, as I wish I was doing something amazing and worthwhile during my long-ass Christmas and New Years break. I guess not all things are mean't to be easy.**

**I'm sorry it took so... fucking... long...**

**School, exams, New Years, and constant babysitting has left me with barely any time. Don't worry, I'm not leaving anytime soon, it's just that I'll be posting and updating later than usual. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Candy Love, so fuck off. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Disgusting Swordsmanship

I leaned over the railing, waiting for the guys to magically appear again. My father, and an old friend. The two that seemed to actually re-animate themselves into living beings from the day I thought they were dead. Gone. Kaput.

I still don't understand all of this... Apockie... crap. What the hell am I supposed to do?! Looking for a couple particular people in a school full of people is almost just as impossible as finding a needle in a stack of needles. It's mind-blowing and I don't even know what to think. Sure, Lucas gave me some tips, but they still didn't help. They have tattoos, too? What the hell is going on?!

Out of the blue, Lucas and dad jumped down from the roof.

I jolted from the sudden thump they made. I had to grip the railing of the porch to keep my composure from turning around and punching them both in the faces.

I turned to them and they had their arms crossed. "Any news?"

"Not that I know of yet," I said, gritting my teeth.

"What's wrong, Carrie?" Lucas said, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I tapped his hand away with the top of my wrist.

"A lot of things," I stated, leaning myself against the railing. "Like this entire Apockie thing; the new 'zombie apocalypse'. It's mind boggling. And the two kids at my school that can make this virus worse or cure it. Its..."

"Confusing?" Lucas suggested.

"Exactly." I agreed. "It's confusing... scary... horrifying..." I ranted.

"Look," Lucas said, grabbing me by my shoulders, "We are in desperate need of your help, Carrie. Ethan and I will remain in the woods and keep guard of the area while you are investigating. And I mean going to libraries and talking to people for once."

I wanted to whine loudly and complain, but I had to keep my dignity. Instead I shrugged my shoulders, making Lucas drop his hands. "And what about the damn tattoo's? How do they get them, and how can I find them? Those are probably the only thing that can help in this type of situation."

"I already told you of what the tattoos look like earlier today," Lucas answered. "They get them from birth. They look like grey birthmarks and only become colored, like mine, when they are bitten. You can only find them if you either ask them or have them reveal it to you."

"And you expect _me _to do that?" I said, almost annoyed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining." He reached over his shoulder and pulled out his black katana. "You're gonna need to learn how to defend yourself if you run into an Apockie."

He flipped it in his hand, the hilt being offered to me.

~*2B4U*~

"Widen up your stance, Carrie! You'll tip over like that if one jumped up from under you!" He shouted at me from over the long rows of trees.

Lucas had decided to take me to the woods and learn this stuff with the sword. He didn't give me enough time to tell him that I don't even think, or believe, that this is all real. It seems so surreal, in fact, it gives me goosebumps, make my stomach twist, and my palms hurt.

But still, even if it was a dream of some sort, I shouldn't be feeling this kind of stuff in a dream.

"Carrie..." Lucas called persistently. I blinked my eyes, realizing I was zoning out again. I straightened my shoulders and widened my stance. He nodded, confirming my posture. "There ya go. Remember that feeling. If one of them Apockies came jumping up from under your foot, to can balance yourself on the other. Got it?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, gripping the sword.

"Hold the sword like you are holding a golf club upright," He instructed. I did as so, my muscles relaxing at the familiar feeling. No wonder why Lucas made this look so effortless...

"Quick! Go after that tree beside you!" He shouted, not giving me any time to think. Instinctively, I tossed the sword into my right hand, my arm outstretched, and swinging it to the thin tree at my left. Instantly, the sword was already across my chest, the tree cut clean in half, slowly falling over on its side.

I blinked at it with wide eyes. It surprised me incredibly.

I looked over to Lucas. He stood there, looking at me like hes seen it before. "What's wrong?!" I called from across the woods.

"You did that to Savannah when you guys fought before," He explained, his arms crossing. "Impressive."

"You don't look impressed."

"I never look impressed."

"Oh, that's surprising." I commented sarcastically. "Don't deny it. That was pretty damn good."

"Don't be a gloat, that was almost disgusting," Lucas said.

"Don't be surprised, it's my disgusting swordsmanship," I joked.

He cracked a smile and laughed.

I heard my dad snort from the tops of the trees. I looked up at him as he swung his leg back and forth out of boredum. "Oh, so I guess Lucas taught you English AND Parkour?! Well aren't you lucky, Rakeni. Getting up there so fricken easily..."

"Hey, if you become more open minded, you can learn, too." Lucas chastised.

"Whatever," I muttered, returning the sword back to the original stance. "What's next?"

"Alright, what you did earlier was Form 1, or Stance 1, I don't know, whatever you want to call it. Next, lets trying running and attacking. Remember, the sword already knows how to cut, you just need to guide it to it's target. This is Stance 1, with Form 2." I made a mental note, hopefully to keep up with how he teaches. "Try coming after me and try hitting me. I'll probably block it, so don't worry."

I was almost ready to burst out into shock at his instructions. I didn't feel like killing the guy, but seriously? "Here goes..." I muttered, raising a brow and swallowing hard, keeping the sword in the same tilted-up position as I ran towards Lucas.

I've always been a quick learner, but multi-tasking? Nada. Not even possible for this brain.

I tried to run as fast as I could after Lucas, trying not to trip over the rotting tree trunks that were already all over the place, cut up and whatnot. Lucas had his arms crossed, his expression becoming harder and harder with every stride I took. I lifted my wrists, dragging the sword with it, and I slashed down on him. Instantly, Lucas had his forearm up, a dagger blocking my shot. I gritted my teeth at my sudden failure.

"Pretty decent, but you aren't feeling the rush," Lucas explained. "I can see it in your face. You're not feeling the adrenaline like how you're supposed to."

I took the sword and pointed the tip to the ground, leaning myself on it like it was a cane. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just having a hard time taking this seriously, that's all."

"Then take it seriously, Carrie. We're depending on you."

"Great god, you know I hate it what people start to depend on me." I explained. "It's always been a peeve."

"Everything is a peeve for you Carrie," Lucas suddenly stated angrily. "You hate everything and don't care about anyone!"

I scoffed. "I care about people! Like my mom and my little sister, so get your shit straight."

"What about your father, uh?!" Lucas tried to shout in my face. I still didn't take it seriously, since he is one force to be reckoned with, but I didn't care. "Why did you believe everything from the car crash?"

I looked away and looked at my nails nonchalantly, speaking in a semi-serious tone. "You know it was staged and was intended for me to believe it, anyways. And plus, I was eight at the time when he 'died'." I looked up at the trees at the brown skinned man, swinging his leg leisurely like he was watching a movie. I scrunched up my eyebrows at him, my gut clenching. "And I'll never forgive you for doing that, OLD MAN!"

He didn't respond. He just sat there, swinging his leg. It angered me.

Lucas sighed heavily, rubbing his temples in hopes of getting rid of his headache, apparently. "Let's just get this lesson over with.." He said, tapping my hand, signalling that I need to pick up the sword. I sighed and picked it up, returning to the original stance again.

"Lets do Stance 2," He said. "Put the dull side of the blade over your shoulder, holding it with both hands, like after you finished swinging a golf club."

I moved it so it pointed straight over my shoulder. It zinged just hovering there, chilling as my biceps flexed and my hands tightened on the hilt.

"Widen your stance..." Lucas said through gritted teeth, sounding like he was ready to explode.

"Jeez, ok," I said, inching my legs wider apart, making me feel a bit more comfortable.

"Now, take a swing at me."

I grunted at I swung the blade down at him. It clashed with his dagger again.

"You're still not feeling it, Carrie!"

"Stop shouting, my sister and neighbor are sleeping right now!"

"Stop." I heard a strong voice call upon us. It was my father.

I looked up and watched as he stopped swinging his leg and slid off the branch, flying down and landing onto the ground with a thick thump. The air he carried with him down to the ground made leaves fly away from his feet. I could tell that he wasn't happy. He was angry. I knew I was going to get lashed, or slapped across the face, maybe even hit with a red willow... again. I lifted the sword, in hopes of blocking anything that came to my face. My dad turned and looked to me with surprised eyes. I squeezed mine shut. "Ionnikoniron, I am not mad you. You can put the sword down. I wouldn't dare hurt you ever."

I remembered the one time I thought for sure I was going to get hit when I was seven years old, but really, he was just made at my bullies.

He turned to Lucas. The air became tense and thick, that usual energy my dad carried around with him. "You know better than to have her resort to the adrenaline, Lucas. If she feels adrenaline too many times in one day, her blood will awaken, and we don't want that to transpire."

I opened my eyes in shock. "Wait, wait, wait. 'Awaken'? What the hell does that mean? My blood- WHAT?!"

My dad turned to me, eyes thick with concern. He put a hand over mine, which was holding the sword up. It was like he was pleading for something. Forgiveness? Trust?

... Understanding.

"Ionnikoniron, please hear me when I speak." He said, his wise tone tainting his voice. "My blood that courses through your veins is just as powerful as the blood I have within me right now. If you feel the adrenaline too many times in one day, it will awaken, and you will have to become a being of the night. Like Lucas and I. If that happens, you won't be able to protect your little sister."

Like the zip of a record being paused, I realized that... this is not a dream.

Everything adds together. The disease, the tattoos, the fangs, the Apockies... weird, otherworldly abilities... there is all the evidence to prove this is real. The dust the Apockies make after they die... Lucas's and Dad's tattoos... fangs. I've been living a beautiful lie my entire life, when I thought I was in hell. This world that my father and friend are exposing me to is the world beyond closed curtains. The hell beyond the deep. My father and friend have been protecting the world of this apocalyptic, catastrophic inevitability for the past god only knows how long from the outside world. There could be an entire army protecting everyday people from this.

If the world were to end because I didn't take anything seriously, Cece could die or become a wretched monster that I would have to kill. My mom could die or become a wretched monster that I would have to kill. Everyone I knew and loved would die or become a wretched monster that I would have to kill. There would be nothing left. Except for the immune. And I would be hung for not taking this seriously and letting the world fall. 'Prevention in the best medicine,' Dad would say.

My dad and my old friend are vampires.

And that gives the possibility of me becoming one, too, if I push myself too hard.

My hands suddenly felt numb being grasped by my fathers. My knees became weak, but my dad hands kept me from collapsing. I looked up at him. He was still pleading for understanding, but now for forgiveness and trust. His black hair was tied up underneath his heavy hood, but I could still see the braids that he liked his hair in hanging off his scalp.

"Now I hope you will understand, Ionnikoniron," He said softly.

If there was one thing I shouldn't be doing right at this moment, is holding a sword, while going through a mind rage. Everything I deemed untrue is knitting itself together in my mind and it's pissing me off. There is evidence that the Apockies are real. There is evidence that my dad and Lucas are vampires. But there is no evidence of finding the two kids in my school any sooner than the pace I'm going at right now.

"Behind you!"

I don't know who shouted it, either Lucas or my father, but my instincts pulled me into a quick swipe of the sword behind my back, eyes still closed.

I heard the sound of a malicious grunt and the sound of dissipating flesh, evolving into falling sand as it hit the dry leaves. Shooting my eyes open, I gasped in horror at the sight of a fading Apockie. Dissolving bandage held it's head down to it's jaw. It's dress, or paper bag, was half torn, decaying like it was rotting flesh. Paper white skin was rough and zombie-like. It's eyes were completely white. Completely gone.

What shocked me the most and horrified me at best was the fact that I let it come so close to me. I could've died. My heart raced, trying to cease the adrenaline rush I was feeling. I touched my face, like I was trying to make sure I was still solid and awake. I wish I was dreaming. "There's the adrenaline. I guess I just had to wait until the real stuff started happening." Lucas said triumphantly, crossing his arms with a smirk, rocking on his heels.

My dad turned to him, anger still evident on his tan features. Lucas stuck his tongue out childishly, but stuffed it back in his mouth when he noticed my dad was still pissed. He was silent and he uncrossed his arms, clearly afraid. My dad turned back to me. "You are never going to fight another Apockie ever again, Ionnikoniron. It's too risky. Hand me the sword and you are going to bed."

Then, I raised an eyebrow at him, my jaw ready to drop at his orders. I put on my attitude scarf. "I'm sorry to stop your commands but... Where in the hell did you find the right to start being my father again?!" I called at him in anger. "You can't come marching back into my life and start telling me what to do like you were never gone for ten years! I'll be happy to go to bed right now, but if learning to defend myself goes against your parenting rules and standards, then it will be, because you aren't my father. You never were for the last ten years. My father is dead, and you're just his corpse."

I was about to toss the sword back to Lucas, but he raised his hands an said, "Keep it." I raised a brow at him, but I had already turned around and started walking away, the tip of the sword dragging on the ground, still covered with black Apockie blood.

~*2B4U*~

I woke up to Cece screaming a shrill screech. I jumped up groggily out of bed and ran out into the hallway. "What's wrong?! Cece!" I shouted. The cry came from her room.

I burst through her bedroom door, almost falling on my face at the impact. "Oh my god, what's wrong?!"

Cece was sitting in the corner of her room, arms and legs shaking in a ball, a frightened expression plastering her features. I turned and followed her gaze to her laptop on her small desk. On the screen, it was a zombies face up close, addressed with flashing effects and fake screams to scare the living shit out of people. I almost burst out laughing at Cece's reaction and how badly trolled she got, instead I chuckled a bit and clicked the X button on the corner of the screen, shutting off the window. I looked to Cece and said, "Ya fricken' hermit. You really had me scared there."

"Did you see that thing, though?! Bree sent it to me over Facebook, I clicked it, and..." She trailed as she did a cringing shiver. Bree, a small friend of hers from New York, was one of the meanest souls I know. She behaved around me and Cece though. I then raised a brow.

"I never knew you were afraid of zombies."

"You never knew that?" She asked, kind of surprised.

"I do now." I retorted, snorting at her playfully and proceeded to leave the room.

"Hey, Carrie?" I heard Cece's small voice call from her room, stopping me from leaving. "Do you think a zombie apocalypse could happen?"

Her question hit me like a ton of bricks. My gut twisted at the fact that I had to lie to her now. I have to lie and say everything will be okay. I almost broke my heart, but my sardonic, asshole heart didn't muster a crack. "I wouldn't be surprised, really. The old people here are like living corpses, that's for sure." I said like a joke.

She laughed, making me feel better instantly.

I smiled and said, "Get ready for school. We're going to be late."

Cece groaned.

~*2B4U*~

I pulled into my school, stopping at the cafe to get a coffee before class. I plugged in my iPod again, groaning at myself for getting into this school in the first place and ending up stuck. Getting out of the car, I noticed a familiar figure in the rear-view mirror as I got out .

Nathaniel, the blonde haired weirdo, was standing at the gates. He was in his phone, texting, until he heard my car park, and immediately, his eyes were up and focused on me as I walked past him. I had my hands in my pocket and I raised a brow at him. "Expecting someone?" I asked sarcastically.

He got up off the wall and smirked at my response to his action. "As a matter of fact, I was waiting for you."

My already risen brow rose even higher. "Thanks, but I don't need you to wait for me. It's pointless."

I looked forward, ignoring him, kept on walking, minding my own business. I turned for a second to see he was following me, with a weird glint in his eye. I sighed. "What do you want?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and he shrugged his sweater shoulders. "I don't know, maybe a bit of repayment for bailing you out from getting in trouble with my sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off. Talk to me about that later. You could've just gotten me in trouble, that would've been easier."

"Maybe I don't want to get you in trouble."

"That's soo nice of you." I looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Oh, so, you think I'm nice?" "Who drove your drunk ass to the party that night?" I retorted. "And who isn't using that against you?"

He stayed silent, but he kept following me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, irritated even more. Walking into the school doors, I went straight to my locker. I felt Nathaniel's presence getting closer to me. I swung my locker door open quickly, suddenly feeling agitated. My hands rushed to get my notebook, my fingers fumbling trying to find my class schedule. What did I have right now? English? Math?!

Suddenly, I was pushed against the locker, my shoulders spinning and pinning to the locker beside mine. I gasped and looked right in the eyes of Nathaniel, the glint not leaving. He suddenly had his forehead placed onto mine and a stupid smirk on, pushing my head back. I furrowed my brows and dropped my jaw in disgusting surprise. I tried to push his shoulders away so he would let go of me, but he slammed my shoulders back onto the lockers. "What the HELL are you doing?!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls of the empty hallways.

He shushed me, placing a hand on my neck, also on top of my hair that I had pulled to the side. I began to get furious. "Are you trying to be romantic?!"

"Trying," He said, and whispered, "and I think it's working."

I hardened my face into a scowl as I tried to fight him off with arm and leg power. I fought chicks, but I never fought a guy before, believe it or not. "From what I collected, you like it when a guy is stubborn and wrestles with you," He said lowly, his voice showing depth. I stopped flailing and looked at him in surprise.

Where did he find that out? Who the hell told him?! How did he... know?! "I... I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered.

"Yes you do, Ivy," he stated. The name he called me reminded me that I had to have everyone call me by my middle name. Damn alias's.

"Get off of me, Nathaniel," I demanded.

"Stay put, or else I'll-" He started.

"Or else WHAT?" I called in his face.

"Or else this."

Right then and there, he laid his lips on top of mine. It hurt because I had dry lips from day one, but at the same time... It felt good. My eyes were wide, but his were closed. He forced passion onto me by rubbing my back and pulling my face to his with his large hand. He was trying so hard to get me to do something. To respond. To reply. So many things were running through my mind right now, it drove me to the edge.

I almost closed my eyes, drowning in this feeling I've never felt for so long. The feeling of being at someone's fault rather than my own. This was all him, until I gave a little effort back. I didn't know such a person would be hiding under a weirdo like Nathaniel. And plus, he was kind if hott if you think about it...

He pulled back, trying to catch his breath. He smirked. "You like that?" He backed up and let go, smiling at himself.

One... Two... Three... "What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" I shouted in rage. "You! I don't even know you, and you go and pull a stunt like that! Are you touched in the head, weirdo?!"

He just chuckled and rolled me into his arms again. "I like a girl who has a backbone."

"Well, fuck you, too." I retorted. "This is sexual assault! I can sue."

He scoffed, daring to put his arms around my waist, fitting my body to his toned, tall form. I don't know what in the hell was wrong with me if I'm letting this all happen. He, the student council president. The principles subordinate. The weirdo drunk guy who invited me to party/hell. The hott kid who sat on the sidelines at the Cafe with his nose stuck in a Stephen King book. This kid just figured out what kind of guy I like, and he pulled it off flawlessly, almost making my knees weak.

Though I have to tell him that I can't be involved in a relationship right now.

He moved his mouth to my ear. "So... How about dinner at your place?"

I shook my head and shoulders, shaking him off of me again. I shut my locker. "Erm... How about NO. I can't cater to a boyfriend right now." I turned away, arms crossed.

"Too bad," He said, wrapping his arms around me again suddenly. "I would love to call you, the new girl, my girlfriend. You are one hell of character, Ivy."

I just wanted to melt, or die, whichever one will save me from hurting this guys feelings and save me from social humiliation. I shouldn't be worried about anything right now other than finding the cure and cause for the Apockie disease, then I can get out of this hell hole and go back to New York. "Thanks for the compliment, but I don't need a boyfriend," I spun around with crossed arms to the opposite direction of him. "I have bigger problems to deal with then to deal with drama."

He started to scratch to back of his head sheepishly, hurt and embarrassment gracing his pale features. I half frowned. "Should've thought before acting," I whispered over my shoulder before walking to class.

~2B4U~

I smacked my head, driving to the Cafe again for the umpteenth time this week. I'm getting ice cream and ice coffee for Cece and I. I smacked my head again. Even though the kiss was early in the morning, I couldn't get my kind off of it. And him. If Nathaniel worked so hard to find out what kind of guy I liked, and I turned him down, he won't be coming back so soon, which takes him off my shoulders at least.

Kim was talking about Dajan again in class, her mouth never moving from the subject in the least. She really seemed to like the black guy.

Turns out, I made the girls basketball team. The first game is in the spring, and we have all the time needed to practice against a high school in Greensboro during the winter. Can't say I'm at least a bit excited for that, although, my deadline for the Apockie thing is when spring comes around.

_Well, shit. _

* * *

**Well. **

**This was an eventful chapter. I actually wrote this with a friend and she was squealing a bit. It was kind of funny. lol **

**Review, Favorite, and Alert. x3**


End file.
